


Reasons

by NeverMessWithTeddyBears



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: "You don't have to give a thousand.", Mike says, a smirk on his face. "I can work with one."





	

**Reasons**

* * *

It's a Friday. He likes Fridays, because he always has a show on a Friday and she always comes to see him dance.

Not that she'd ever admit it, that is.

But, she comes. Every time. And she always sends him that smile of hers before the first beat starts playing.

"You did good, Chang.", she mentions once as he catches her before she leaves, "Nice moves."

"Why, thank you, Fabray.", he says, "But, I thought you wouldn't come this time.", he teases.

"What, a girl can't change her mind?", she smiles, "Plus, I lie."

He gasps dramatically, "Quinn Fabray? Lying? Well pinch me because I must be dreaming."

She hits him on the arm.

* * *

_"Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you."_

Quinn Fabray's light voice fills the auditorium. It feels nice being there after five years; weird, almost. But, they're all together again, _New Directions_ , and it's like highschool all over again and she likes it. She likes the thrill singing gives her, the duet contest that's not really all that about winning and she gets to sing with Mike Chang - not like she's complaining or anything.

_"It takes me all the way, I want you to stay."_

* * *

He kisses her.

It's light and small and sweet and it turns her stomack into butterflies. When he pulls away, she keeps her eyes closed for a few more moments. He's nervous, she can tell, so she gives him a smile.

Two seconds later, she pulls him into another kiss.

( _It's deep and long and passionate and she's pretty sure she can't think straight anymore._ )

* * *

Mike Chang gives her a smirk.

"You know you love me."

Quinn Fabray shakes her head.

"Egoistic much, Chang?"

"Thank you.", he says, "I try."

She laughs.

* * *

"So.. A worldwide tour."

He nods, "With Usher.

"With Usher.", she repeats, "How long?"

"Six months.", he answers, "Come with me.", he says, grabbing her hand.

"You know I can't."

He nods.

"Don't go."

His heart breaks, "I have to."

"Why?", her voice is barely louder than a whisper.

"It's a one in a lifetime opportunity, if I don-"

"I can give you a thousand reasons to stay. Just.. _please_..", tears fill her eyes and her voice breaks. She closes her eyes and looks away from him, "You're the only thing I have left."

"You don't have to give a thousand.", he says, a smirk on his face, "I can work with one."

She looks at him, puzzled.

" _Marry me_."

She kisses him.

* * *

( _He gets a call three months later._

_"They want me to tour with Beyonce.", he says, looking at Quinn in disbelief._

_She hugs him tight, laughing with joy, "Do it!"_

_This time, she can come, so he calls them up and says "yes".)_


End file.
